Angelic secret
by edasama
Summary: Abigail's life was pretty good...till that day. After that day she found herself suck into the world of demons and angels meeting new friends, family, enemies, and may be love. Chapter four is up...and also the link to Fanfiction Press is in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Edited_**

**_Words in _**_italics **are thoughts**_

**_Words in _bold _are actions_**

**_Words in _bold _and _**_italics **are flashbacks**_

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Remember

Grey fluff hovers over a slumbering grey and black city. The wind blows roughly against the few trees standing alone in the concrete forest. Metal poles' lights flickering on and off, standing tall before the barren Tar River as the clouds rumble over. A bird lands on the sidewalk near a trashcan picking up little crumbs of waste.

**Wham **

**Thud**

The bird flutters away quickly, forgetting about its delicious meal. A squirrel peaks out of a nearby tree looking into the street at two figures. One figure crumble on the ground, and the other stood before it tall and proud. The standing figure is wearing a long black trench coat, gloves and shoes. His long platinum blonde hair molded around his porcelain face encasing beautifully sculpted grey eyes. A sneering smirk grows on his flawless face.

"He he…you poor little thing. Being held back by rules." Spoke the man in a sweet robust voice. As his grey eyes look down at the figure, crumble on the ground. The crumble figure turns out to be a young girl no older than seventeen. Short red hair spills around her soft face as tints of light pink blush glows on her cheeks. Her white shirt clings to her developing curves and her denim short pants and jacket sagged around her small frame. Her converse soak down to the sock sits still in silence.

The young teen opens her eyes revealing light blue and light green eyes focusing on the man before her, and a scowl forms on her pretty face. "What are you talking about?" questions the girl in a strain voice. The man smiles at her almost successful attempt covering up her fear, but her eyes gave her away. He releases a rumble-like chuckle at the little girl and said,

"The ones keeping you from your desire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jake."

"What?"

"Jake. You can't be with Jake due to the rules…and your _circumstance_."

The girl quickly turns her gaze from the man, with an indigent glare but couldn't show it to his face. He chuckles at her response, signaling to her he can see through her façade. The girl's glare melts into a frown then downcast as she slowly remembers her situation. The man smirks confidently at the fragile creature at his feet; with a spark in his grey eyes, he calmly comments, "It sure is a cruel fate, to watch your love from afar. How can he put such a _responsibility_ on you, with no reward? But luckily I'm not that cruel."

The girl keeps her eyes downcast hoping to not reveal her peak interest. But he saw through it just as easily as before; the young girl gasp suddenly when he picks her up and offers, "My little Abigail…come join my forces," pulling her face closer to his, "and I assure you…I will make sure you and Jake will be together…" Bringing his lips to her right ear, he whispers, "…forever." Abigail, the young girl, starts to shake; her eyes dampen as she thinks about his alluring promise.

**Drip**

**Crack! Rumble, rumble, rumble**

Abigail suddenly feels tiny drops roll off her face one by one.

**Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter**

_Rain…_ thought Abigail as it slowly showers her and the man; _it rained that day too…the day I died…_

* * *

**_ R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Edited_**

**_Words in _**_italics **are thoughts**_

**_Words in _bold _are actions_**

**_Words in _bold _and _**_italics **are flashbacks**_

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

She's the one

The sun shines brightly upon the 'little white houses with little white picket fences' neighborhood making up the suburban town Brian. Men and women in identical grey and black usher into their cars. Mothers and children racing to their vans, like little soccer teams, heading to school to win their team A's. Teenagers of all sizes, age, and grades leave before and after their parents heading to their own respective schools.

However, like any little utopian suburb there is an unintended sore thumb. There in the middle of the 'little white houses with little white picket fences' neighborhood rest a little blue house and its little wooden well. "Bye mom!" calls a soft young voice from within the odd little house, "Bye Abigail, have a good day at school." responds a feminine voice. "I will!" Out comes a young girl with short red hair wearing a grey-buttoned jacket with a nice white blouse and navy blue bowtie. Her navy blue and grey plaid skirt flutters with the gentle breeze.

On her jacket two lions holds up a shield, initialed D.F.A which stands for Don Furan Academy in blue, on both sides. Shouldering her backpack the young girl walks up to a parked car. "Hi Kiki." She greets while getting into the passenger seat.

The driver was a young girl with black hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing the same exact uniform as Abigail except her jacket was unbutton revealing a grey vest over her blouse. "Good Morning Miss Abigail." Answers Kiki, the driver, in a dramatically snobbish voice. Abigail chuckles at her friends antics and said, "Kiki." Kiki's green eyes sparkle with mischief as she kept a straight face.

Abigail, the red head, looks at Kiki for a little bit then shakes her head with a small smirk. Kiki's poker face gave way to a huge grin on the teen's face and both girls laugh until all they could do was happily cry. After laughing for a few minutes, Kiki pulls away from the sidewalk and the two went to talk about important matters. "Abby guess what?" Kiki asks with a big grin, "What is it?" answers Abigail. "Martha got a date for the dance!"

"Really! Who is it?"

"Jacque." Kiki answers smiling even bigger when she heard Abigail gasp next to her, "How?" questions Abigail in an excited whisper.

"Ok remember how she was saying that she was planning to ask Jacque to the dance last week?" Kiki ask receiving a yes from Abigail, "Alright well yesterday afterschool she brought it up again. You know I told Martha like there's no way Jacque would date you. And she was like yes he would. And I'm like no way. Then she went to text him and I mean text him right then about going with her to the dance this Friday. And like five seconds later, she got a text saying yes and asking what time she wanted to be picked up. And I was like no way and she was like yes!"  
Kiki said in one breath, "No way! Wait…how did she get Jacque's number?"

"That's like what I was asking and she like told me she wasn't going to spill." Kiki and Abigail laugh just imagining how Martha got Jacque's number. "She most likely bribed someone for it." Abigail said seeing Kiki nod in agreement. After awhile they sat in relative silence with Kiki glancing over at Abigail every now and then. The said teen notices Kiki's weird behavior. "Is there something wrong?" she questions and Kiki answers, "No, nothing's wrong."

Abigail looks at her questionably not believing her for a second. "Kiki." Abigail said again hinting she wanted the truth this time. "Well there's something else I heard about…but you wouldn't care about it anyway." Kiki casually answers as if it was not a big deal. Kiki knew Abigail would be curious about it if she act unsure if she should talk about it then suddenly belittles it as nothing significant. "Tell me please?"

'_Hook, line, sinker.'_ Thought Kiki as she looks over at her friend.

"Guess."

"No, tell me!"

"No. Guess Abby."

"No! Tell me!"

"Fine! I heard a certain guy is on the market again," singsong Kiki with an indifferent look. "Really? Who is it?" Abigail asks falling deeper into Kiki's trap. "A certain guy with the unforgettable smile."

"Jake…"

"Yes, which means…?"

"Any girl can ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Don't you mean _you_?" Kiki asks pulling into her parking spot. Both girls exit the vehicle facing a huge chapel like structure with small rectangular hedges surrounding it on all sides. A brick dome, linked to the structure by a single narrow passageway, sits to the right of the building. Next to the dome is a multipurpose field used year round for all kinds of physical activities. Oak trees sprinkle the school grounds sparsely. Little picnic tables and park benches rest on the school's luscious lawn, with students huddle together from one sidewalk to the next talking to their fellow equals.

"Abby! You didn't answer me!" whines Kiki tackling the said teen from behind. Abigail stumbles forward asking, "Forgot what?" Kiki rolls her eyes repeating, "Don't you mean _you_?" Abigail look at Kiki confuse asking, "Don't I mean what?" Kiki sighs exasperatingly answering, "Asking Jake to the dance?" Abigail suddenly found her feet intriguing, "Kiki…you know there other girls who would ask him…and besides…I'm not his type."

Kiki sighs tediously at her friend's tepidness, "Abigail, don't start getting cold feet now. Last weekend you said you were going to ask him if he's single again. Now he is…here's your chance at fulfilling your dream." Kiki said stomping her foot, "I know I did Kiki. But saying it is different from doing it. Besides I bet he already agree to go with someone else," Abigail said walking away from Kiki.

"Abby!" Kiki whines exasperatingly at her friend. Abigail glances at Kiki, for a few seconds, to unwillingly bump into something. The first thing she notices, the something was soft yet firm and it was cover in school colors. The second thing she notices is the something was chuckling while it gently grasps her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards. The third thing she notices is the something's jade eyes when she dared to see _who_ that something was.

'Jake' dreamingly thought Abigail as a faint blush appears on her face while seeing green.

Jake is a young man with a body to die for. He has a lean muscular physique consisting of broad shoulders, narrow waist and hips, with sculpted arms and legs that are all wrap up by sun-kissed skin. The sun rays glistens a reddish halo effect around Jake's rich brown head that flutter in the caressing wind. Jake basically is every hormonal teenage girl's dream guy.

Meaning he was also Abigail's dream guy.

Her eyes soak in his slim nose, strong cheekbones and his chiseled chin. That for some strange reason was bobbing up and down, as if his mouth was moving. When his mouth came into mind, Abigail focus on his sculpted mouth seeing it open in a shape of an 'ah' then close to only pop slightly open.

'Wait! Mouth and chin moving…usually means…'

"Jake!" Abigail squeaks feeling her bush darken about her zoning out on him. Jake chuckles at Abigail's fluster response saying, "Abs…glad to see we cleared up any confusion." He softly smiles as Abigail's blush darkens into a rich red on her pale face.

"Yeah I'm glad too," response Abigail laughing nervously, "um, 'morning Jake." Jake look at Abigail for a few minutes until his face gave way to his pearly whites. Abigail softly catches her breath as she marvel the sight she was bless by God to witness. Well to her own hormonal mind she was blessed. "Morning Abs and 'morning Kiki." Jake said noticing Kiki walking up to them.

"Morning Jake, how's life been treating you?" Kiki responses engaging Jake into a light friendly conversation. Abigail stands there in awe watching Kiki chatting with Jake with the grace of a lady in the courts. While standing there, she started to feel like a third wheel. Abigail notice Jake glance at his watch laughing at what Kiki just finish telling him. "Man does that cat ever learn?" Jake asks shaking his head, "I know. You would think he would remember not to jump on the gas stove when we have it on." Kiki said chuckling herself.

"Well as much as I love chatting with you two ladies, but I have to go meet with a friend before class start. So bye ladies." Said Jake while walking towards the school. Abigail and Kiki wave saying bye. "Can't you believe it Abby!" squeals Kiki while jumping up and down like a child in a candy store. "Can't I believe what?" Abigail asks her friend curiously.

"Abby weren't you listening to the conversation?"

"Sorry I must have space out."

"_Abby_, what am I going to do with you?" Kiki exasperatedly ask herself, "Jake doesn't have a date Friday."

"So?"

Kiki eye brow twitch in annoyance demanding, "What do you mean by 'so'?" Abigail sighs tiredly, "I mean by why is it _so _important that he doesn't have a date Friday." Kiki looks at Abigail chickening out on making the biggest move of her life, "It's important because it means that you have the chance of asking Jake out to the dance before someone else does. And I'll be damn if you chicken out now!"

Abigail find the ground intriguing once again. After a few minutes she went to twisting the straps of her backpack. "Kiki," whispers Abigail, "Are you sure he'll go with me to the dance." Kiki's eyes soften at the little girl before her. She knew that this was a challenge for Abigail but she remembered back in junior high where they first met Kiki silently promised to free her new friend from her little shell.

"Heck ya girlfriend he would go with you!" Kiki encouragingly said causing Abigail to softly chuckle at her childish behavior. Suddenly a shrilling sound rings throughout the school grounds. "It's the warning bell; we better hurry before we're late." Kiki said with a smile as Abigail nod with a small smile of her own. The girls move to follow the crowd but Abigail stops in her tracks feeling like someone is watching her.

She turns around and catches her breathe at the sight before her. Standing across the relatively large parking lot stands a young man with black hair wearing jeans that seemed ripped, a white shirt covered by a leather jacket, and black boots that seems to resemble commando boots. Standing there, looking at her.

"Abby? Aaaaaaabbbbbbbyyyyyyyy!" Abigail turns her attention towards a concern Kiki looking at her. "Huh, what did you say?" Abigail asks while her mind buzz about the young man that was staring at her. "What's with you not listening to me, Abby?" ask Kiki to only get even more peeved at her clueless friend, "Like you're doing _again!_" Abigail bushes embarrassingly saying, "Sorry." Kiki shakes her head at her friend's apparent short attention span but quietly looks at her silently asking her question again. Abigail smiles softly saying, "Uh…there's this guy who…" but was interrupted by Kiki's loud gasp.

"Is he cute, hot, sexy or smexy?" Kiki ask like a giddy little girl in the Barbie doll aisle. "Huh?" Abigail asks feeling clueless and baffle. Kiki rolls her eyes, "The guy?" she stated as if that said it all. But from Abigail's baffle expression it basically made more questions than answers. "The one that made you space out on me." Abigail's face brightens up at Kiki's blunt statement.

"I don't know." Abigail replies while shrugging, "What do you mean you don't know?" Kiki ask. "I mean he is standing over there across the par…king…lot." Abigail said gesturing at the place where the young man once stood. Kiki look to where Abigail claims to have seen him but saw no one. "Where did you say he was?"

"He was right there." Abigail said looking around while the feeling of being watch wash over her senses. "You sure?" Kiki ask to reassure Abigail, "Yes I'm sure he was standing right there in front of the King Pig's Market place." Abigail said. "Oh well, come on let's go before the bell rings." Said Kiki heading inside the school.

"Yeah." Replies Abigail following her friend while feeling uneasy and curious about the young man's whereabouts. Across the street at the mention grocery store hidden in the alley way stood the young man watching the girls entering the school. He stands there for a few minutes looking at the school with impassive grey eyes.

His attention slowly turns to the rolling sound of beating drums. 'Rain,' thought the young man watching the grey fluff drift heavily through the sky as another set of drumming rolls across warning of the nearing storm, 'and it's almost time.' He quickly glances at the school while leaving the safety of the alley to mingle into the pedestrian crowd.

Three men breaks away from the crowd settling down in the alley way the young man once occupied. The first man was medium built with flaming red spike hair wearing a leather jacket with dark shabby jeans and a holey tight t-shirt. The second man of the three was shorter than the red head. He was skinny with shoulder length silvery white hair wearing a grey shirt with a fleet jacket over it and baggy worn jeans. The last member of the group of three men was the tallest out of any of them. He was wearing a long buttoned up raincoat with the hood shrouding his features from the prying world.

"So master. Which one of those pretties?" growls the red head while looking at Kiki and Abigail's school. "Yes-s-s-s-s-s master, which one is-s-s-s our s-s-s-s-subject?" hisses the white head.

"The red one." Softly rumbles the hooded man, "She is the one…I want."

The two men chuckle, "Yes master."

The shadows of the alley way slither towards the hooded man as he steps back from the two. When the first tentacle came in contact it immediately wrap around his ankle. Doing the same when the other foot came in contact as well. Shadowy tentacles slither upwards consuming the willing man into the alley's shadows.

Both men, the red head and the white head, turn around to see only calm shadow of the alley way. They turn their attention back to the school, "This is going to be too easy." Growls the red head, "Yes, yes-s-s-s-s-s-s-s it will be…but als-s-s-s-so _fun_." hisses the silvery white head earning a laugh from his taller comrade. He then joins in with the laughing.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was aware of them from their visage. Across the street at the school, the young man, who was watching Abigail, hovers near the wall looking at the two men in the alley way. 'So they're here as well. I better keep tabs on them.'

* * *

_**R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Edited_**

**_Words in _**_italics **are thoughts**_

**_Words in _bold _are actions_**

**_Words in _bold _and _**_italics **are flashbacks**_

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Reborn: Part 1

Abigail fidgets in her seat waiting for the first lunch bell to ring. Her day so far had been rather dull; the only exciting thing that happen, so far I might add was catching that mysterious guy watching her in the parking lot. She unconsciously blushes at the thought of a guy spying or possibly stalking her. At that last thought her eyes widen slightly in fear.

She glances at the clock silently wishing for it to be faster. Abigail focuses back on her worksheet she was assign to do for the day. She notices little doodles she made aimlessly and one little doodle in particular.

_**Mrs. Jake Jackson**_

Her lips curl slightly upward as she reflects what happen during homeroom.

_**Kiki and Abigail made it to class right when the tardy bell rings. They both quickly went to their seats as their teacher passes out papers instructing them to work quietly and turn it in when they're done. **_

_**She went to her desk when a teacher's head pop in the classroom. "Ms. Saru?" said the teacher, "Yes, Mr. Naroko?" responds Ms. Saru. "I need to discuss with you about…ah…important matters." Said Mr. Naroko and Ms. Saru sighs.**_

"_**Fine…I'll be there. Class work quietly…or else." Ms. Saru instructs while heading out the door. The moment the door close the students springs into quiet chatter amongst friends. **_

"_**Abby?" said Kiki turning around in her seat to Abigail. "What Kiki?" ask Abigail concentrating on her paper. No sound came from Kiki making Abigail look up to see her friend looking at her astonishingly. **_

"_**What?" Abigail ask her dearly shock friend. "You're doing class work," Kiki said quietly, "Yea-a-a-a-ah. Is there a problem?" Abigail asks feeling a little confuse.  
"The teacher left the room," Kiki said gesturing to the door.**_

_**Abigail raises an eye brow curiously at her friend. Kiki sighs saying, "Never mind," waving her hand to stop the insignificant conversation from going further and instead change the subject, "So when are you going to ask him?"**_

"_**Ask who?"**_

"_**Jake."**_

"_**What about him?" defensively asks Abigail eyeing her friend closely, "What do you mean 'what about him'?" ask Kiki gripping the back of her chair. Abigail opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted by, "You don't have to answer that. Asking Jake to the dance."**_

_**Abigail quickly looks at her paper not wishing to see her friend's hopeful gaze. "I never did say I would ask him." Abigail said while twisting the pencil in her hand. "And you never said you wouldn't either." Kiki counters determine to set the possible 'Abigail's night to remember' to motion.**_

_**Abigail fidgets a little in her seat as she replies, "Well…" **_

"_**Why even bother. Jake doesn't go out with little mousy like you." Abigail and Kiki's attention shift to a teenage girl sitting at a desk adjacent to them. "Kristy." Kiki hisses through clench teeth as her dark brows twitch irritably. **_

_**Kristy vainly flips her short wavy blonde hair to the side while pink eyes subtly sparkle. She smiles deviously saying, "Hello Amazonian and Mousy." Abigail glares slightly at Kristy while Kristy's little posse echoes behind her. "I hope when you talk to him, your stomach is empty Mousy." **_

_**Abigail shamefully looks down at her desk as that horrible day replays in her mind. Kiki glares at Kristy, while she consoles Abigail. "Watch what you say Kristy!" Kiki growls while dangerously glaring at the smug teen.**_

"_**Or what…the little mouse vomits on me?" Kristy teasingly asks making her little posse laugh as she cackles at Abigail's humiliation. Abigail tightens her fist trying to keep herself from crying, Kiki slowly boils at what Kristy said. "Heck I felt sorry for the guy she puke on. Hope Jake doesn't meet the same fate." Kristy continue with the lashing, as Abigail's tears build up more and more with every insult. **_

_**Kiki quickly stands exploding on Kristy, "You little heifer!" Kristy quickly glares at the fuming teen. "Who do you think you're talking to Amazonian!" she retorts back. Kiki rears back her arm to punch the living daylights out the girl; but stop when two small hands encircle her arm. She looks over to see Abigail standing there with tears on the brink of eruption as she softly said, "Don't…don't do it Kiki." Kiki upsettingly retorts, "B-but, but she insulted you!" keeping her arm up ready to spring her furry as Abigail tightens her grip some more. **_

"_**She's not worth it Kiki. All this will do is lead you to trouble, she'll get hers in due time."Abigail pleads her friend to rethink this. Kiki stands there staring defiantly into Abigail's pleading eyes. Both girls stood their grounds neither one backing down; as the seconds tick by both friends were like statues.**_

_**Abigail caught sight of Kiki's raised arm invisibly shaking, to anyone else the girl appeared solid in her resolve. But Abigail knew her well; Kiki was slowly coming into agreement. With this new knowledge, Abigail resolve came back stronger as she asks her friend, "Please?" Kiki's arm slowly went down as she sighs in defeat. **_

_**Abigail silently thanks her simmering friend as she steps away from her, but not too far, if Kiki change her mind. Since they where kids, Abigail was always the one to calm her down; no matter how riled up she was, Abigail just had the gift. She turns her attention to Kristy, who was looking at her nails indifferently like nothing happen.**_

"_**Kiki," said Abigail as a small fire burn in her eyes, "What?" Kiki replies still silently fuming about the whole incident. "Would lunch be the perfect time to ask him?" Abigail asks sweetly, "Huh?" said Kiki caught off guard, like Kristy and her posse. "I mean…Jake has the same lunch as us, and that may the best time if any to ask him." Abigail looks at Kiki slowly building up her courage.**_

"_**You're serious?" ask Kiki making sure, she understood her, and Abigail nod afraid her voice would defy her. "Yeah it's a perfect time. Abigail I'm so proud of you!" Kiki said as she hug her friend and smugly smile at an angry Kristy and her sneering posse. "Thanks," said Abigail returning the hug and welcoming her friend's confident energy.**_

_**Kristy went to a retort at Abigail when they heard Ms. Saru at the door saying bye to Mr. Naroko. Everyone quickly went back to their respective seat and work when the door opens. Abigail went back to the question she left forgotten in favor of Kiki. **_

_**She notices in her peripheral vision movement, and glances over to see Kristy glaring at her. Abigail softly smiles at Kristy then turn her attention back to her work, trying to hold in her laugh.**_

Abigail glances at the clock again feeling a little frustrated at the slow moving clock. She glances down at her paper again looking at the three words she wrote repeatedly in a daze. The small smile return to her again, 'Yes I'll ask him during lunch, and everything will be fine, and I'll have my happily ever after.' thought Abigail while her eyes automatically glance at the clock.

For the seventeenth time.

'Why does time always go slow when you want it to go fast?' thought Abigail while she squeeze her pencil in her hand. It was the last day of class before finals; meaning that all day they have been working on review after review to be ready for those hour long test. She sighs for the umpteenth time after looking again at the clock to see that it been barely a minute since she last glanced.

Abigail decided to do the most productive thing any bored student can do, look to their peers for salvation from boredom. But sadly, she found herself facing about nineteen reflections of herself. Seeing nothing, her attention turns to the front of the classroom.

A small smirk etches itself onto her face at the scene before her, her teacher was adamantly reading a novel as if it holds the answers to the Aids pandemic. Abigail look at the cover, curious about what novel could have her teacher wrap around its finger. Her smirk steadily grows into a small smile at the sight of a young woman with long lilac hair flaring around her body that was snugly covered in a black dress with matching visors and boots, before a crescent moon.

She notices the teacher lean forward in her seat as if the pages were drawing her into its comforts. Then soft mumblings rise from the room's silence. Abigail looks around trying to find the source. Her search eventually comes to an end when she saw her fellow classmates honing in on the front of the class.

The mumbling came from her teacher.

The teacher's eyes widen by a centimeter each time she softly whispers, "Yes…yes…yes…yes…just a few more inches…No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" The teacher shoots up from her seat, glaring at the book.

"They were so close…SO CLOSE I TELL YOU! Why did Amari have to ruin it! Why can't he say he loves her! If I…" stopping in mid-rant after noticing all students' eyes on her. Abigail snuff a giggle at the sight before her, her teacher look like a deer caught in headlights. "Ms. Jean?" ask a student in the room, the teacher compose herself as she signal the student to continue. "Are you at the part where Keitaro and Eda are about to kiss, but stop the moment Amari comes running in after messing with the plumbing and causing the whole castle to flood?"

The teacher cough like a professional speaker, "If I was," she replies professionally. "If that's the case…I know they were so close! I MEAN LIKE ONE INCH APART!" said the student leading to an outburst of students discussing about the book and the scene with the teacher leading the discussion when the bell suddenly rings. Everyone sighs disappointedly but stops when the teacher coughs loudly for attention.

"For tonight's homework brush up on the Night Rider series and be prepare to discuss it in class tomorrow." The teachers satisfyingly order, "But Ms. Jean, this is math class." Obliviously points out a student, the teacher look at the student defiantly asking, "Are you saying a math teacher can't have a reading group with her class?" as fire burn in her eyes. "N-n-no ma'am." Quickly answer the student.

"Well that's tonight's homework…move out all of you." She said motioning them to leave, and then plop back in her chair, eyes glued to the pages once again. All the students file out the room talking amongst themselves while heading to lunch. Abigail gathers her things and went to follow the crowd but suddenly stops. She turns looking out the windows seeing cloudy skies, a single oak tree and the busy street. _Weird, I could have sworn someone was…_

Abigail shrug off the thought, _I been watching too many Sci. shows, I mean no one would be interested in watching me._ She leaves the room thinking about what was soon to come.

Outside at the oak tree a pair of grey eyes peer around the sturdy trunk looking into Abigail's classroom. When it saw that she wasn't there, a satisfactory sigh could be heard, and the owner of the grey eyes comes from behind the tree. It was the strange guy that Abigail had sawn earlier.

_That was close; it was as if she could sense me._ Thought the stranger looking at the empty classroom; he suddenly swirls facing the street scanning the sidewalk. He saw pedestrians walking and crossing the street, nothing out the ordinary. A buzzing sound erupts on his person as his hand automatically shoves into his right pocket. He pulls out a blinking black cell phone. He flips it open to see a text appear on the screen, skimming over the contents quickly flipping it shut.

He looks to the school for a few minutes as if he was debating something. Another buzz came from his phone; causing him to sigh tiredly disappearing from the spot. The strange person, also like Abigail, was being watch...from the alley. "So they sent the girl a protector now?" questions a gruff voice, "Not only that a newbie!" A crusty laugh fills the area for a little bit. "That may be s-s-s-s-so; they could have another one with him. We have to be careful."

The albino man steps forward from the darkness, "May be…but I highly doubt it. I mean they pride themselves to be more powerful than us," the gruff voice said revealing to belong to the red head from earlier. "True, but let's not forget our mis-s-s-s-s-sion. You can have your fun after we're done," the albino man said looking at the school.

Abigail shuts her locker after gathering the last of her school items, shouldering her pack she heads off to the cafeteria. Her grip on her straps tightens as she thinks about what will go down in seconds. _I can't believe it, I'm going to ask the hottest guy in school out, I hope he says yes, what if he wants to date after the dance, what if he ask me to be his girlfriend? But what if he refuses, will he decline nicely or bluntly. Jake is not the type to be hurtful or blunt so he may do it nicely. If he refuses me then what…Kristy…said:_

"_**Why even bother. Jake doesn't go out with little mousy like you." **_

Abigail shakes her head to rid herself of the invading doubt while stopping in front of the cafeteria door. Sadly, Abigail fails to notice a member of Kristy's posse sitting near the entrance urgently texting an emergency or a warning. _No, what Kristy said is wrong, Jake will go with me…I hope._ With this new bout of confidence, she steps through the cafeteria door, but froze in place.

_No…_ thinks Abigail as she looks upon Jake and Kristy together.

Together kissing in the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone can see. In addition, where anyone, particularly Abigail, can see them as clear as day, "Abby!" yells a familiar voice, but she did not turn to the person, no she watch Jake and Kristy turn to her. Kristy had a vile victorious smirk on her face as Jake look at her in shock, "Abs?" Jake softly spoke seeing the broken expression on her face.

"Abby." Said a pitiful voice, Abigail turns to Kiki coming up from around the two, she shoots a glare at Kristy while passing the smug teen. Abigail stands there like a broken china doll, appearing as if she was going to fall. Jake takes a step forward to catch her while automatically saying, "Abs…I can explain. It's not what it…ABS!" "ABBY!" Abigail bolts out the door as tears stream down her face.

_It can't be happening!_ Thinks Abigail while running, a cracking sound echoes in the empty hall as the image of Jake and Kristy kissing return to the forefront of Abigail's mind. _No, no, no, no it wasn't supposed to be like this!_ Abigail bumps past people as her name echoes in the hallway. But she wouldn't stop; she couldn't face him after that. The stream of tears flows even harder as more cracking sounds echo with the name.

Abigail keeps running while remembering Kiki's answer from her question before school started.

"_**Heck yeah girlfriend."**_

_Kiki…you were WRONG! _Abigail bursts through the school's front doors. The moment she was out drops and tears mix and mingle down her face. _Rain_. Abigail's feet squash on the wet earth, the yells and cracking noise mix with each other behind her. _What is that noise?_ Abigail closes her eyes, carefully listening to the sound. _It's my heart,_ thinks Abigail as the pain pins to her chest, _my breaking heart!_

She suddenly drops to her knees panting, the rain drenching her soak. Abigail's pants slowed down as she waits for them to catch her, she couldn't run anymore. "ABBY! Abby move!" Kiki yells causing Abigail to look up to see the terrified faces of Kiki and Jake. "Abs…Abs move now!" Jake yells as he quickly runs past a panicking Kiki. _What are they talking a…?_ A blaring horn interrupts Abigail's train of thought.

She turns to see an eighteen-wheeler barreling straight towards her, with the driver desperately trying to stop. Abigail froze to death in fear.

"Abby!"

"Abs!"

Abigail turn to Jake and Kiki as they run, Kiki still had a way to go and Jake was pushing himself to get to her.

The barreling eighteen wheeler only half a mile away and closing in fast.

"Abs," yells Jake when he suddenly trip on his own two feet. He lifts up to look at Abigail.

A screeching sound rings through the air.

"ABBY!"

* * *

**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Edited_**

**_Words in _**_italics **are thoughts**_

**_Words in _bold _are actions_**

**_Words in _bold _and _**_italics **are flashbacks**_

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Reborn: Part 2

**Sh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**

'_What's that?'_

**Sh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**

'_Is…that? Is that rain?'_

**Sh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**

'_It's rain!'_

Green and blue eyes suddenly open to grey fluffy sponges being squeeze dry from the heavens above. A pale hand shields her eyes from the water's aerial assault. '_Wait…if this is rain, then that means,'_ thinks Abigail as she quickly sits up looking at her surroundings. Abigail notices she was on a sidewalk, and notices the school to her right.

'_I made it!'_ A smile brakes out on Abigail's face, she got up looking for Jake and Kiki. But she didn't see them. She spins around until she came upon Jake sitting on his knees panting while looking upset. "Jake!" yells Abigail waving at him, but he did not respond. Jake just sat there fisting his dirty wet pants.

"Jake?" inquires Abigail walking over to him. As she got closer she notices he was whispering something. "Jake?" she inquires again kneeling before him as he whispers. "I couldn't save her."

'_Couldn't save who,' _thought Abigail looking confused for a second, '_wait he couldn't be talking about…'_ "Jake, I'm here. You saved me." Abigail said about to touch him when a delicate hand beat her first. They both look up to see Kiki soak to the bone like them, with a distraught face. "Kiki!" said Abigail standing up with Jake.

But she didn't get a response from her like she didn't get one from Jake. Kiki look brokenly into Jake's solemn eyes. **Pop!** Abigail gasps while Kiki shakes violently as tears trail down her face, then slowly at Jake whose face turned to the side. Jakes eyes were close and his face void of emotion, he slowly turns to Kiki. **Pop!**

"Kiki!" Abigail yells as Jake's face turned to her with the same expression as before. He slowly turn to Kiki again and stop, with a gentle grasp, the hand coming to slap him the third time. Kiki tries for a fourth but he stops it too. She yanks her hands free, hit his chest once. Then Kiki explodes into a flurry of punches, as tears stream down her broken face. Jake took them with a solemn face, he then lightly touch them and Kiki collapse crying into his chest. Jake catches her and cradles her softly to the ground, shooing her.

"Abby!" Cries Kiki as she grips Jake tightly, he held her while rubbing the small of her back. Tears slowly drip from his eyes while he said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Kiki wails became louder while she holds onto him. "Guys…It's ok, I'm fine, I'm here." Abigail said as she went to place a comforting hand on Kiki's back.

The moment her hand made contact it went through them. '_Huh?' _Abigail thought as she made many attempts to touch them. To see, she goes through them again; '_what's going? Why can't I touch them?'_ thinks Abigail as she steps back tripping over a rock. She rubs the sore spot, glances up to gasp at the sight before her.

The eighteen-wheeler, parked with a traumatize driver sitting on the sidewalk. Bystanders stood horror struck on both sides of the road at figure covered with a black trench coat soaked by the mixture of rain and blood from the pool forming around the body. The ends of red hair peak out from under the coat. "That's me." whispers Abigail. She races quickly to a nearby hedge and dry heaves. She sits back shaking slightly, '_I'm dead, I'm actually dead. That's the reason why they couldn't see me, because I died.' _

Tears roll down Abigail's face as she brings up her knees. She didn't notice two people coming up from behind. "Little girl." Whispers a voice, Abigail turns around to see two men. The red head and albino, from earlier, "Who are you?" Abigail asks getting up from the wet grass, "How can you see me?"

"That's not important little girl," hiss the albino as he step closer to her, "And our identities aren't important, but what is you coming quietly with us." said the red head as he swiftly appears on Abigail's right causing her to jump away. '_How did he get there? He was right behind the albino man the whole time…I saw him!' _Thinks Abigail as she felt an itch to run for her life.

Suddenly her head felt heavy, as she slightly falters while backing up. '_What's this feeling?' _She notices a hue of black and red around the two men, the hues reminding her of a wiggling bacterial cell membrane. '_What's that?'_ As if they were reading her mind they answer, "Humans call it aura. And to answer the next obvious question yes we can read your mind."

Abigail gasps in shock when that question did come to mind, "What are you?" she whispers horrifically as they chuckle from the scent of her fear. "Now that is a good question…we been called many things like entities, freaks, mutants, and mythical beings. But the most common one we have been called, and my favorites, demons." answers the red head getting a hazy chuckle from his albino friend.

Abigail's heart stops when she heard that and turn tail conceding to the feeling of running. The two men chuckle at the joy of the hunt, and they ran quickly over to the fleeting Abigail. The albino stop in front of her with a big grin, Abigail did a quick skidding stop and tries to go back the other way. However, the red head lock his arms around her, "Didn't I say it would be easier to comply?" he teasingly ask causing Abigail to cringe from his foul mouth.

She struggle while yelling at him to let her go, and he just laugh at her as the albino came up. Abigail's struggles gradually died down when she realize that the albino was in kicking distance, "Actually struggle all you want, it's making this more fun." said the red head while laughing and the albino man laugh too. '_This is it!'_ Thinks Abigail when she sends her foot to the Albino's pride and joy, which was wide open for attacks.

He grunt in shock while doubling over from the sudden assault, "What's wron-agh!" starts the red head but was stop when Abigail back head butted him in the face. He let her go grabbing his face yelling in pain, trying to stop the blood escaping from his nose. The moment she hit the ground, Abigail wobbly move away from the two while grabbing the back of her head, '_I knew he had a hard head, but not THAT hard of a head!'_ She angrily thought as she tries to soothe the pain.

"Why you…" grunts the Albino while getting up, and Abigail quickly forgot her pain and kick the man down then ran away from her injured almost kidnappers. The Albino growls in pain while holding his aching stomach, "Where did she go?" howl the red head after he came over the shock and pain of the sudden assault. "She went that way." Wheeze the albino as he breathes through the pain. "I can't believe she did that!"

"I know she looked like a weakling and easy prey," said the Albino getting up from the ground slightly hunch holding his stomach, "I'm going to get that witch." Growls the red head as he ready his own self to go after her, "Wait we can't kill her, the boss wants her back alive." said the Albino reading the red head's murderous gaze. "I know. But he never did said to bring her back _unharmed_." Seethe the red head as the albino caught onto the loophole, "True…then let's roughen the little girl for a little bit." said the albino as the need for revenge burn in his eyes.

In a flashing step they were gone, after their new prey. Abigail run, dodging people on sidewalks trying to find a safe hideout. Dark spots where blinking in her vision and she shakes her head as she remember the two reasons she was running. She glances behind her seeing they weren't there, but she knew they were fast. They would eventually catch up if she didn't have moderate space between them.

Her lungs were burning, her chest constricting, her eyes stinging, and legs slowly turning into lead. Abigail knew after running for about four to five blocks straight with no break, that she would soon collapse. '_The Hawkins store,'_ thinks Abigail when the sign came into view, '_I need to make it there then I can hide in the alleyway next to it. So I should be good for a little while.'_ With this new thought, Abigail pushes her body harder seeing the store getting closer.

She made a sharp turn around the Hawkins store into the alleyway, stopping at a rusty old trashcan with a wooden crate right next to it. She lean onto her knees coughing a storm as her lungs try to suck in well needed air. She sits down on the crate, concentrating on breathing. After a couple of minutes of more coughing, she lean back on the wall breathing heavily as her adrenaline died down, her heart calmed down, and her legs became heavy numb lead.

'_Ok, what can I do next? I don't have much time till they find me, so where can I go that's a safe heaven, where they can't touch me.'_

Abigail sits there quietly thinking, as the rumbling bustle of outside strangely soothes her. She then sits up quickly as she whispers, "Church…they're demons. If they step onto holy ground then they'll burst up into flames!"

'_That's what I do…go to a church and I'll be safe.'_

Abigail smiles softly at her little fool proof plan; she quickly stands up when she was ready. However, she did it too quickly being reminded of the little stunt from earlier. The world around her doubled and spin, she leans onto the wall for support while holding her throbbing head. '_Bad idea,'_ Thinks Abigail as the little black dots return in her vision.

She stays like that for a few seconds till her world came back somewhat stable, and the black spots slowly died down. She pushes softly off the wall testing her ability to stand on her own. After standing and nothing happen, she took a few hesitant steps seeing that she was okay Abigail continue on. She came to a turn and went to take the right.

**WHAM!**

Abigail found herself spinning around with a throbbing pain on her cheek.

**Thud!**

Abigail groans as her vision was blacking in and out before her. In her blotchy vision she saw four to eight pair of shoes come towards her. She then heard the familiar gruff laugh and hissing chuckle. "Didn't I say it was better to agree or something like that. You're making this harder than it should be little girl." Growls the red head while smirking at a daze Abigail.

Abigail slowly grips her hands into a fist getting up until she felt a painful spike in her stomach. She screams as she rolls into the wall nearby to see the albino placing his right foot down, "That was for earlier you witch." Hiss the albino as he wickedly smiles at her. "That punch was for earlier too, you're tougher than you appear…impressive. But sadly, you gave us no choice," said the red head with a mockingly sad face, "We have to punish you for it." Finish the albino.

Abigail groans a no, as her vision became blurry and her body refuses to move. She watch horrified as the two blurry figures move towards her. "Hey." Said a velvety voice from behind them, both figures turn and they mumble something but she didn't understand because her hearing gave out as she slowly drift into unconsciousness. The two blurs, from what she could tell, where apparently arguing with a stranger.

Everything for her became dark when she fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness when the two blurs charge at the heroic intruder.

The red head and albino walk up to Abigail's body about to do more damage, "Hey." said a voice from behind. They turn around to face the mysterious person with crystal grey eyes from earlier. "It's the angel kid." The red head said with an amused smile. "What do you want kid?" spitted the albino annoy that their fun was interrupted.

The young boy glares at them for the insult, but the glare melts away, "Isn't it obvious, I came for the girl." The two look back at Abigail, seeing she was slowly blacking out. "Sorry kid, but she's ours. We got to her first, so scram off to a playground." Said the red head as he turn back to Abigail ready to take her away. "I'm afraid you don't understand I came for the girl…and I won't leave without her." Angrily replies the young boy as he glares at the red head.

"No…you misunderstand angel boy…"

"_Arch_angel, to you sorry excuse for an entity."

The albino's eyes flash angrily but then turn into an interested look, "Archangel…you must be a newbie." He looks the young boy up and down and snorts, "Gill, we have a novice Archangel." Said the albino in a mockingly impress voice. Gill, the red headed man, turn around and shake mockingly saying, "Oh no Krill," he then straighten to his full height looking down at the young boy, "Wait…he's not a novice archangel, he's a yearling archangel." Gill scoff as if he was insulted to be talking to one.

"What's your name?" hiss Krill as the young boy glares daggers at Gill. "It's not important, but if you must know…Zack." Answers the young boy, "Even though it will be useless to you when I kill you two." Gill and Krill look shock at Zack and growls at the threat, "Is that a threat kid?" bark Gill while he flexes his hand.

"That wasn't a threat," answers Zack as he held his open palm before him, "It's a promise." A big double edge blade sword appears in his hand. Gill and Krill both growl insulted at the threat the yearling Zack made and charge at him, as their fingernails morph into claws. Zack shields himself with the flat side of his weapon when they jab their claws at him.

He pushes them back than swings his blade at them, they dodge his assault and then they attack at him too. He would then block and repeated the cycle a couple of times. Gill and Krill jump back from another slash of Zack's blade, "You're pretty good for a yearling."  
Commented Gill as if he was impressed with the boy.

Zack stood defensively in front of Abigail, "And the same with you." Concedes Zack as he quickly glances at Abigail seeing she was unconscious. "But it doesn't matter…it's time we got serious." Krill jeers as he flexes his claws with a predatory grin. "I was just getting started." Zack remarks holding the blade just below his eyes prepared for their onslaught. Gill and Krill both chuckle and said simultaneously, "We'll see."

Suddenly they disappear from the spot.

Zack stood there, his senses on alert while studying his surroundings for the faintest movement. He felt a spark and move, just in the nick of time, out of Gill's attempt to stab him at the back. Zack quickly brought his sword up in response to another spark, due to Krill's aerial attack. Quickly both demons disappear from sight again.

Zack quickly looks around to see anything. He swiftly turns to a sound to see an alley cat rummaging in a trashcan. Zack suddenly flies into a brick wall as gristly chuckle echoes off the walls. He achingly groans getting up to find himself hurling again into an array of trashcans.

"You shouldn't have put your guard down boy." Jeers Krill watching Zack slowly get up from the pile. Zack charges at Krill swinging his blade, for it to meet only air. A chuckle buzz from the right and he turn to the sound to feel a stingy sensation on his left shoulder.

Zack flies into another wall and slumps into some crates. '_Damn, they're fast' _Thinks Zack as he grips his profusely bleeding left shoulder blade. "Even though your pretty talented kid…you have no chance. You're going up against two _demons_. So I suggest you leave now if you want to live." Said Gill as his claws drip with Zack's blood.

"That may be," comments Zack getting up from the spot, "That doesn't mean that I should go and leave an angel in your grubby paws." Gill's eyes flash angrily as he charges blindly at Zack, standing his ground. In the twinkling of an eye Gil was upon him bringing down his next blow. A flash of grey swept over Gill, who reeled back yelling in agony while holding his newly severed arm.

"Gill, you idiot!" yells Krill stopping right next to his injured comrade. "He took my arm…he took my bloody arm!" yells Gill as he glares daggers at Zack. "We can see that buffoon." Retorts Zack riling up Gill to attack blindly again, but he was stop by Krill. "Don't he's messing with you. He's using your anger against you." Said Krill as he looks at Zack blatantly smirk at them.

Gill sits there looking confuse until he finally comprehend what his friend meant, "Oh…you're a smart little brat." Said Gill getting up from the ground standing next to Krill. "Guilty as charge." Mockingly replies Zack. "We'll wipe that smirk off your face kid." Said Gill as he and Krill prepare to charge again. Zack took a defensive stance with his blade ready to swing.

The two fallen simultaneously charge at Zack, with their claws armed. The three found themselves in another sets of attack, block, attack, block-fighting style with one another. The two demons had an infallible tag team going on allowing them to cut Zack. Then the three parted taking a breather and they repeat the process about three more times. Suddenly Zack found himself corner, panting tiredly as Krill and Gill slowly creep on him.

They both laugh at Zack's tire form, Krill appear beside Zack, too slow to react, send the boy flying into the wall. Zack slump down on the ground holding his torso up while breathing hard.

"_Zack_…it's been fun." Gil said as he cracks his knuckles, when Krill chuckles, "but we have to go, so any last words?" Zack looks up at them angrily, that morphs into a victorious smirk as he stops the breathing hard and tighten his loose grip on the sword. "Send me a post card."

Gill and Krill look at Zack baffle. Punctually, Zack jumps into the air, splitting his sword into two blades resembling elongated butcher knives, torpedoes down onto the two. "What?" Krill and Gill shouts in exclaim when a flashes of silver slice through the center of their bodies. Zack kneels behind them with his two blades fully extended wingspan. They all stood there for hours.

Zack casually connects the blades together, signaling Gill and Krill to dissolve into two tiny piles of sand. Zack stands up glancing back at the remains and walks over to the unconscious girl. He kneels before Abigail, checking her over to see how bad the damage was. Seeing only that she would have two big bumps, and may be a serious headache when she wakes up later, she was for the most part fine.

He release the hilt of his sword allowing it to vanish from sight, Zack scoops up Abigail and stumbles a little from the new added weight straining his tire muscle. He walks out the alleyway joining others in the crowded sidewalk. No one pays him no mind, as if he was invisible to their eyes.

During Zack's walk he stumble every once in a while, but for the most part he was balance. He came to an intersection that was before a blocky square building with little outdoor patio sets situated around it. The light turn green and he cross with everyone else, but strays from the group heading to the restaurant. He sees a young woman in a nice dark brown turtleneck long sleeve sweater with a golden belt around her waist, with light tan pants, with matching dark brown high platform shoes. Zack walks up to the woman and cough to get her attention. She turns around revealing honey brown skin complimenting with her auburn hair. Her brown eyes look horrified at him and at Abigail in his arms.

"Kiara?" Zack ask weakly, feeling like he would collapse any second.

"Yes," answer the young woman with a concern face, "Zack?"

Zack nods as he stumble forward feeling exhaustion taking over. Kiara caught him as he fell, softly asking, "What in heavens happen to you?"

* * *

**_R&R_**


End file.
